


The Noise Canceller

by Prismidian



Series: Miraculous Tales of Bug Lad and Noire Cat: Season One [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug: The Bubbler, OTP: Lucky Charm, Rule 63, The Noise Canceller, genderswapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of The Bubbler. New Villain. Rule 63. Genderswapped. Miraculous Tales of Bug Lad and Noire Cat. </p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noise Canceller

Birds chirping, clear skies and a beautifully wrapped gift, welcomed Marin when he woke; on one of the most important days of the year, Adrienne's Birthday!

"Bon Anniversaire!" He cheered as he got up and tumbled down the stairs of his loft bed.

"Bon Anniversaire..." The second was slightly less enthusiastic and sounded more like a groan since he'd crash-landed but he was soon back on his feet and hopping into his desk chair, spun around in a few circles before he stopped in front of his computer's screen and kissed the Adrienne wallpaper.

"Bon Anniversaire Adrienne~"

Tikki found it rather adorable whenever he talked to his computer screen but things were not as bright and cheerful at Adrienne's house.

"Bon Anniversaire Adrienne~" Plagg mewled, carrying a piece of Cambert cheese with a neatly tied red ribbon.

Adrienne was however, was brushing her teeth and was in no mood for smelling that type of stinky cheese mixed with the smell of her tooth paste.

"Aw- Plagg! Get that disgusting cheese away from me! It smells."

Of course, Plagg didn't care and decided he'd simply eat it himself, ribbon and all.

Marin's morning, unlike Adrienne's, was still going well; at least until he went downstairs and his mom was standing in the kitchen.

"Marin! Please clean your room when you get back from school!" She called as he made for the door stopping and turning back at the sound of her voice.

"Aww Maman, it's Friday! I promised to hang out with Alan today." He whined.

"Okay. Then I'll clean your room and don't get mad at me if I happen upon something like your journal or email-"

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, I promise." He replied panicky, knowing he had pictures of Adrienne all over his room.

And beyond that his mother didn't know he had a super alter-ego. If she were to upon any of those secrets he'd be done for! How could he ever explain that to her? To avoid suspicion, he quickly played it off like his mom didn't know he had a crush on a girl from school.

Giving his mom a quick peck on the cheek before he left, his mom smiled and told him goodbye.

"Bon Anniver- I mean- Bonjour maman!"

Wow that was close...

Adrienne's day was less then a happy and celebratory one.

Her usual mornings were spent the same way as today, eating breakfast alone until her mother's assistant came in to give her her schedule for the day.

"Hey Nate? Has my mother said anything about my birthday party?"

"She- she doesn't think it's a good idea, sorry Adrienne."

"Oh, alright Nate, thank you for asking anyway."

"You're welcome Adrienne. Bon Anniversaire." He told her before he left the room.

"Yeah, Bon Anniversaire.." She sighed and gathered up her stuff for school.

"Come on Adri, is this for real? Your mom must have completely forgotten what it's like to be young and want to party."

Nina, Adrienne's friend from school, was more displeased with this outcome then her friend was.

"I'm sure she's always been like this, even as a kid. At least I tried..."

Adrienne had already accepted defeat, her birthday wish of having a high school party had been shot down by her mom; And her mother was rather strict, the idea had been doomed from the start.

"But it's your birthday buddy! You've got to try asking her again!"

While the two discussed, Alan and Marin were tucked around the corner, trying to build Marin's confidence.

"You can do it Marin."

"I can do it."

"You're the man."

"I'm the man."

"Now get out there and make your dreams come true."

Marin stood up, with a determined look on his face. Clutching the package in his hands. But as soon as he saw Adrienne, his heart skipped a beat.

"I can't do it, I can't do it."

"Aww Marin, you're hopeless."

Maybe all he needed was a little push? Alan had no qualms about pushing his friend out in front of his crush.

Adrienne and Nina were still going over plans for how they could get Adrienne's party approved when Marin appeared in front of them.

It was thanks to a unwarranted push from his friend that lead to a somewhat ungrateful entrance, but after a quick recovery he stood up straight and gave her a small wave.

"Uh- hi!"

"Hi?" Adrienne replied, returning his wave, but she didn't really know what he wanted since he couldn't form a proper sentence.

"I- er- I wanted to-"

Even though Marin had a package in his hands, the only one that seemed to notice want he was trying to do was Charlie; Adrienne's childhood friend and self-proclaimed 'thing'.

"Sabrin! Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it Adrienne's Birthday today?"

"Um- yes it is..."

"And you're telling me now!?"

Charlie shook his fist in anger before he took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down before he fixed his jackets sleeves.

"No matter, I will fix this."

Normally when Charlie said he would fix something it wasn't because he was actually going to do something to help, it just meant more work for his friend.

"Oh Adrienne~ did you get the gift I sent you ma cherié~?" He cooed, strolling up behind Adrienne.

"Um, no?"

"Mon dieu, it must have been so large that they couldn't lift it. I told them they'd need more people." He sighed and shook his head, picking up the dramatics and flaunting his close friendship with Adrienne by kissing her cheek, and then shooting a glare at Marin to back off.

Adrienne was getting rather confused as to why everyone was just hovering around her without much of a reason but she did want to know what Marin was trying to say to her.

Before Marin could stop glaring back at Charlie, Adrienne's limo pulled up and she had to go.

"Sorry boys, photoshoot."

Nina was used to her busy schedule, but while Adrienne was away, she figured she'd try to convince Adrienne's mother what a good idea a party would be for her best friend.

"What?! Come on man! That's so uncool! I mean- I'm sorry ma'm, but, you're being super unreasonable. Your daughter is amazing and she should get to celebrate her birthday with a party and all her friends!"

Adrienne, who had just gotten home, was a bit surprised to see Nina pleading for her party to her mother.

"Nina, forget it-"

"As her mother, I choose what is reasonable for my daughter to be doing, and now, I've decided that you are not a very good influence on her. You are no longer welcomed in this household." Mrs.Agreste replied.

"Wait! Mama-!"

"No, it's fine Adrienne, I know when I'm not welcomed." Nina interjected, storming out of Adrienne's house.

"Nina, I'm sorry my mother can be kind of-"

"I said it's fine Adrienne, but your mother is being- like- so uncool."

Adrienne knew her friend was angry, but what could she have done? There was no way her mother would allow it, so why even bother?

Hawkmoth knew the time had come, the scorned teenager had a fuming rage building as she sat on a park bench.

Trying to calm down, she had her headphones on, but Hawkmoth had already sent an akuma.

Her fate was sealed and the akumatized butterfly soon infected her.

"I am Hawkmoth and you are now my Noise Canceller. You want to get back at those who put a limit on the parties volume. I will give you the power to party for as long as you like without anyone standing in your way. All you have to do is get the Miraculous for me. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hawkmoth."

Transforming her into Noise Canceller, her powers gave her the ability to hypnotise everyone above a certain age.

All the adults were 'tuned out' unable to hear their children's voices and completely unaware of their surroundings.

Children all over Paris were scared and confused and Marin soon noticed something wrong with his mom.

"Maman? Can you hear me?" He snapped his fingers and waved his hands in front of her face, but she wasn't there.

She was in her own world and he had no idea how to snap her out of it.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Shushing and flying around before entering the earrings, Tikki transformed Marin into Bug Lad.

"Yeah! Let's go."

Adrienne was home, having lunch and rather unimpressed with how her birthday had been playing out.

"Wow, what a memorable birthday lunch. Yay." She said sarcastically, twirling her finger around in the air.

Though the house felt, rather empty, emptier than usual actually. Normally Nate would be typing away at his keyboard, but his back was turned like he was on the phone.

Rather then disrupt him, she headed for the door and quietly closed it behind her.

When she turned to start on her way back to school, she was surprised to see all her friends from school in front of her.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cheered and The Noise Canceller scratched a record.

"Yo! It's your special day isn't it? I was hired by your mom to rock the house! So let's get this party started!"

"Sh-she did what?" Adrienne asked before The Noise Canceller turned on some music.

She didn't believe, there was no way, she went back inside and up to her room to think over what she should do.

Her mother didn't seem like she would have suddenly changed her mind after Nina left.

"Nina's been Akumatized.." That was the only way, the headphones, it had to be Nina.

"Oh come on Adrienne, isn't this what you wanted? A party with all your friends? When are you going to get this chance again? Besides, Nina seems fine, just enjoy yourself for a little bit." Plagg jeered.

"Maybe my mom was right, this wasn't a good idea."

"Adrienne, what are you going to tell all those people? If Noire Cat shows up right after you left, they're going to know it's you."

She sighed heavily and leaned against her bedroom door.

"I guess you're right, we'll play along for a little while, then change."

Once Bug Lad showed up at the scene he was a bit surprised by where the source of the noise was coming from, and fireworks even.

"Why is it at Adrienne's house? I guess I can drop off her gift while I'm here." He shrugged.

Scanning the party he noticed the DJ looked rather familiar.

"Is that..? Nina?" He asked Tikki, as if she knew.

"Oh man, I'm missing Adrienne's party! Wait- no, no, this is bad, I need to put a stop to this.."

Adrienne was trying to blend in the crowd, dancing and laughing, but no-one else seem to be enjoying themselves.

Everyone else was actually rather concerned about their parents and weren't really in a partying mood.

Everyone except for Charlie.

"Hey, mind putting on a slower song?" He asked The Noise Canceller and she quirked a brow.

"And why would I harsh everybodies mellow with something like that?"

"A slow song for the birthday girl? How could you say no to that?"

She smiled and gave him a wink before she changed the record.

"Ok everybody! Partner up!"

"Partner up?!" Bug Lad yelped, "No way, this is not happening. Ready, lucky charm!"

Charlie had already asked Adrienne to dance, but leaning in for a kiss, Bug Lad couldn't take it.

The lucky charm turned out to be a record and with some careful aim it ricocheted onto the turntable, stopping the music, and started playing it's own.

"Hey! Who touched my board?"

After using lucky charm Bug Lad had to go somewhere to change back, and once he landed on the other side of the wall, Tikki appeared in his hands after he said. "Spots off."

"Marin! You know you change back after using lucky charm."

"I know, I know Tikki, but he was about to-"

"You can't let jealously get in your way like that."

"I'm sorry Tikki, but, now I can give Adrienne her gift and then we'll get some snacks for you, ok?"

Slipping some cookies into his jacket's pocket, he glanced around for a place to change back before he heard someone call his name.

"Marin! You finally made it, here's your chance, go give Adrienne your gift, remember, you got this!" Alan was a great friend, but, he really needed to work on what he considered encouragement.

"Yeah, I've got this. But- I don't need you to shove me into her again, ok?"

"Whatever my man!" Alan laughed, giving him two thumbs up before Marin pulled his gift from his shoulder bag.

He walked up to her door and knocked lightly, but, the door sort of opened on it's own so he went inside.

"Adrienne..? Are you here?"

"Marin, we need to take care of the akuma." Tikki reminded him before he shushed her.

"We will Tikki, just give me a minute."

He didn't see her outside, so she had to be in here, maybe he'd just ask Nate to give it to her for him.

"Hey uh- could you?-"

Marin could see that someone was at the desk, but when he set down his gift and walked around to see the man's face, he had the same expression as his mother.

"Tikki, quick, transform me."

Changing back into Bug Lad, He rushed outside and pointed a finger at The Noise Canceller.

"What have you done to the adults?" He shouted, before everyone else started to shout and ask what was going on.

"Silence!" She screamed and turned up the volume on the speakers.

Everyone dropped to their knees and covered their ears.

"W-what is going on?" Bug Lad muttered under his breath before he heard "Cataclysm!"

Noire Cat had arrived and used her powers to break the stage and topple the setup.

"In need of my assistance? My Gentlebug~?" She purred, placing a hand on her hip as she flipped her hair.

"I was just about to do something about that-"

"Uh-huh, better take care of her fast~ I've already started to run out of time My Lord." She smiled, wiggling her fingers and her ring in front of his face as she lost one of the paw prints toes.

He could never think straight after she started flirting with him, which only made fighting harder, so most of the time he'd close his eyes and try to ignore the faces she was making.

"We need to figure out where she draws her power."

"Leave that to me~!" Cat meowed as she twirled her baton and ran headlong into the Noise Canceller's setup.

"I think it's time for a sound check!" She laughed as she plugged her headphones in and Cat was hit with a wave of sound from the speakers.

"Cat! Get her headphones!" Bug Lad shouted before he spun his yo-yo around and ensnared The Noise Canceller's hand.

"Yes my Lord!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Noire Cat jumped up and onto one of the speakers and swiped the headphones, ripping them from the soundboard and smashing them on the ground.

Once the akuma tried to escape, Bug Lad threw his yo-yo at the creature and cleansed it, before letting it go and waving goodbye.

"Looks like the parties over." Cat sighed, folding her arms over her chest as Bug Lad threw his yo-yo into the air.

"Miraculous, Bug Lad!"

"So..same time tomorrow?" Cat teased, holding out her fist as he bumped it back with his.

"Sounds like a plan." Cat smiled and waved him goodbye, scampering off before she changed back and Bug Lad did the same.

"So everyone is back to normal?" Tikki asked smugly.

"Yeah, Adrienne still doesn't know I like her and- wait?! I didn't tell Nate to tell her the scarf was from me." He cried hitting his head on his desk, "Why am I so forgetful?"

At least he could tell her at school.

When school started he waited for her limo to pull up, but when she stepped out of the car he felt faint.

She was wearing his scarf!? The one he made. He didn't think she'd like it _that_ much.

Alan noticed it too and a rather big smirk crept onto his face.

"Hey Adrienne! That's a really cool scarf!" He called after her.

"Oh, you like it? My mother gave it to me. Who knew she'd actually give me something thoughtful."

Marin was in a bit of a daze from Adrienne's smile until Alan nudged him and whispered to him. "Hey, she thinks it's a gift from her mom, you should tell her you were the one who actually made it."

"She looks so happy thinking it was from her mom though, I can't rob her of that."

"You are one hopeless romantic, you know that?"

"Oh come on Alan, we're going to be late for class." 


End file.
